Coffee Time
by Tyro Novelist
Summary: AU. Finally, after stacks and stacks of work, Yukino gets a break. Deciding on going to the mall, her day gets some unexpected turns, but she's not complaining, except for one thing. (Sorry, I suck at summaries, but please R&R) Enjoy! :D


_Haha. To "s"? This is actually one of my ships so I'm happy to write a oneshot about them. Woo! Let's see what I've done. :D_

_**Disclaimer shizz... Obviously the manga/anime ain't mine, but the plot of this fanfic is. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Coffee time**_

YukinoxSting

On a particularly sunny day, a white haired girl decided to go to the mall. In her blue sleeveless blouse and white skirt, she surely was going to get a lot of stares. Innocent (hopefully) and of course, creepy ones too.

"God, all the stress from work! Good thing it **is **the weekend." she mumbled. "Yay to prettify-yourself day!" she said to herself clapping in delight, unaware of one or maybe two people staring at her.

She walked over to the salon she would always go to. She entered it, the bell ringing, and smiled to the familiar people inside.

"Yukino! The usual?" one inquired.

"No, no. I was thinking more of a waterfall hairstyle." she said, taking her bunned hair off. Locks of long, wavy, white hair fell out gracefully. Or that was what they thought.

She had grown more mature for the past 5 years and have elevated to a much higher position in the company she had been working for. The new employees came to adore her loyalty and and many people who now knew her (cause she's now the new face of the growing business) gaze in awe for her rightness to be in her position right now (and basically, because she's gorgeous).

She took off her shades and sat down on the chair and lied down for the shower.

She felt relieved. After all the work load, she's glad to finally take a break which she needed the most right now.

After that, she got her hair trimmed, it got longer through the years, and it apparently had a nice, wavy effect. It got blow-dried and the stylist started braiding her hair into a half-hair waterfall effect.

"And done!" said her stylist. "Girl, you look hella Be-A-Utiful."

"Stop it. You know I'm not. Besides, why don't I have a boyfriend yet if I'm 'hella beautiful' as you say it." she countered, copying how her friend had said 'hella beautiful'.

"Maybe because he hasn't shown up yet."

"Nevermind that. Anyways, here's the payment. Keep the change." she smiled and walked out the parlor.

She walked around the mall for a while before bumping into a person.

"The hell!? Watch where you're going!" the person yelled. Or rather the **guy **yelled. A certain blonde haired male.

"Sorry-" Yukino apologized, not recognizing the man. She walked away as fast as she could but before getting too far away, the guy grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Wait. Yukino?" he stated, appalled by her appearance. She turned around and had the same expression as the man before her eyes.

"Sting!" she gasped.

She was more surprised with what happened next. Sting hugged her. She froze stiff on the spot.

"You're okay!" he exclaimed.

"W-why wouldn't I be?" Yukino stuttered a bit but relaxed and gave the hug back."I'm doing quite well-" she was abruptly stopped when Sting suddenly pulled her somewhere.

"We're gonna talk with some coffee. At Starbucks, if you're asking." he said as if he read her mind.

"But-"

"My treat." he added.

Ding ding ding! Sold! Yukino giggled at the thought which made Sting pause.

"Why are you laughing?" he questioned.

"Nothing, nothing." she tried to wave the subject off.

"Tell me" he pouted. Yukino didn't know how a grown man can still look cute when pouting, that made her giggle again.

"Now what?" Sting crossed his arms and finally let go of her hand.

She laughed and ran, "Race you to Starbucks!" she called out, already ahead of him by a lot.

"You didn't answer my questions!" he yelled back.

People we're starting to look at them. They we're already making a scene now, actually they are the movie. One of them not happy at all.

"Come here!" Sting said as he wrapped his arms around the girl and carried her, twirling, to stop her.

"Put me down, Sting!" she half yelled, half laughed.

Once they were done, they were panting, Sting slouching and Yukino leaning on a convenient pole.

Yukino recovered first and started walking.

"Where are you going now?" Sting said, still out of breath.

"First!" Yukino jumped up and down. But Sting stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't do that." he said. Yukino could have sworn he was blushing a bit or are her eyes decieving her? She only tilted her head in confusion and followed Sting inside.

She gave him her order and went to look for a seat, luckily there was a couple that was just about to go, so she had to wait just a little bit.

Sting was already done with ordering just as she was about to sit. Sting waited a little while too for their order. And when he got it, he sat down next to her.

"Here." he gave out her drink and choco-dipped donut. "So how were you... After you know..." he trailed off.

"After our boss, I mean, your boss fired me without reason? Who was it? Jemma?"

"Yeah. Him." he replied.

"Well, another company took me in and in fact, I'm..." she paused for some suspense. "the new face of that company!" she said, happy.

"What? You're lying." he said in disbelief.

"Don't believe me? Just look behind you." she responded, crossing her arms in annoyance.

When he did look back, there she was, in the billboard for everyone to see.

"I'm happy for you, really." he said turning back around slowly. "But-"

"But what?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"I was thinking of taking you back to ours." he finished.

"What? And start working for that Jemma person who fired me and embarrassed me in front of the whole company? No way in hell.-"

"Actually, you'll be working for me now. I'm the new manager." he said, proudly.

"Oh..." she trailed off. "Congrats, then but I'm happy with my current job."

"Alright. I won't force you but it was worth a try."

They talked on and on and on. And they eventually had to split up to return to what they were supposed to be doing. They said their goodbyes and went off to resume to their day.

"Hmm.. That was fun, seeing Sting again." Yukino hummed to herself as she was going to a clothing shop. She stopped at her favorite stall's window and bended down to read that it had 50-70% off today. "This day just keeps getting better and better." she told herself.

Just then, somebody groped her ass.

"What the hell, you pervert!" she quickly straightened up and turned to face the man, slapping him in the process.

"You got some fine racks as well as your ass that I was finally lucky to have the chance to touch. Since, I have already had the feel of your ass, how about we try those racks I've been eyeing all day." he grinned, slowly reaching towards Yukino. Yukino fisted her hands and was about to hit him in the face again when something already did for her. Rather _somebody. _

"Fucking try to touch my girlfriend again, I will kill you." Sting glared, entering the scene. "Now leave." he gritted his teeth as he said it. The poor man scrambled out of there as fast as he could. "Good riddance." he said.

"I could have handled it on my own." Yukino whispered and started to walk away. Sting followed suit.

"What? What did I do wrong?" he said, a bit behind her, crouching to become at level with her face, trying to look at it.

She quickly turned around, "Maybe-" she started but was abruptly stopped with... oh, you know it. A kiss!

She moved away. "I-" she started but was stopped yet again when Sting held her cheeks and kissed her again.

She molded into the kiss but was interrupted when she heard applauses and some wolf whistles.

"What the" Sting said, pulling away.

Suddenly, reporters came rushing in and it all happened too fast for Yukino to stop it.

"Smile." was all he whispered before she was his girlfriend and they've been seeing each other for a long time now.

Upon hearing this, Yukino's boss, went to merge with Sting's company.

She was happy, but really? How could this be happening all so fast?

Was this even real?

Well, the answer is that it isn't.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukino sat up from her bed and looked around her room. Nothing.

Just then she heard someone yell, "Ow." she stood up and went to her kitchen.

"Morning, Hun." a blonde man said, grinning widely to finally being able to call her that.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_And... There we have it! _

_I know, I know. I'm such a coward to end it with her waking up in a dream, but whatever okay? I'm sorry! _

_Mehehe. Ampanget ata. Anyways, hope you like it. It's kinda sketchy. My inspiration was ruined by sleep. _

_Again, I'm sorry. Anyways, please review and favorite/ follow!_

_P.S. Sorry for the all the errors, I fucking probably committed. I have no time to edit this piece of shit. Sorry. T^T_


End file.
